Prime Vault
The Prime Vault, an archive outside of Tenno reach, houses items that have been retired from the game's reward tables. "An item enters the Prime Vault" means that players are no longer able to acquire Void Relics that can potentially reward those items. Any relics, blueprints, and components that the player already owns will not be removed from their inventory if they are to be vaulted. Items in the Prime Vault can be reacquired in limited-time Prime Vault Packages which offer retired Prime items and Prime Access-exclusive accessories, at the cost of real-world money. The prime Warframe and weapons parts included in the unvaulting will be re-added to drop tables through new relics, allowing players to acquire them without paying for them. Ember, Loki, & Frost Prime Vault The Ember/Loki/Frost Prime Vault was available from February 6, 2018, to April 10, 2018. While this unvaulting was active, the following Void Relics were added to the drop tables: Lith G2, Meso E1, Meso F3, Neo F1, Neo E1, Axi L1, and Axi S2. |-|Dual Pack= |-|Ember Pack= |-|Loki Pack= |-|Frost Pack= Rhino & Mag Prime Vault The Rhino/Mag Prime Vault was available from June 27, 2017, to August 1, 2017. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: Lith B1, Meso M1, Neo B3, and Axi R1. |-|Brute Force Pack= |-|Brute Pack= |-|Force Pack= Frost & Ember Prime Vault The Frost/Ember Prime Vault was available from December 6, 2016, to January 3, 2017. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: Lith G1, Meso F2, Neo S5, and Axi E1. |-|Dual Pack= |-|Ice Pack= |-|Fire Pack= Mag Prime Vault The Mag Prime Vault was available from June 28, 2016, to July 26, 2016. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: Lith M1, Meso B1, Neo D1, and Axi V1. The reward list for Axi V1 was later moved to Axi V2. Frost Prime Vault The Frost Prime Vault was available from December 8, 2015, to January 5, 2016. Current Items Retired to the Prime Vault FAQ Q: Will my inventory blueprints be removed, too?! A: Nope. Anything in your Inventory/Foundry after the removal will stay. Q: Are these parts gone forever?! A: Nope. Items in the Prime Vault have the chance to come back at a later date. Q: Can I still trade these parts after their removal?? A: Yes you can! Q: Do the Prime items come with Inventory slots, Orokin Catalysts, and Orokin Reactors? A: Only if you purchase the Prime Vault Packs. Otherwise, no. Q: What gear is exclusive to the Prime Vault? A: The Prime Vault Program reintroduces a selection of Prime Access Gear Exclusives (such as Prime Avatars, Syandanas, and other cosmetics) which can be acquired by purchasing their respective "Prime Vault Packs" once available. Q: What gear is not exclusive to the Prime Vault and will also be found in-game when the pack releases? A: Warframes and weapons can be found from running Void Relics and crafted during the time a Vault opens. Q: What Prime Access items will be Unvaulted next? A: It is confirmed Rhino Prime and Nyx Prime will be next to re-enter the drop pools for the next Unvaulting. Q: Is it possible to know which Warframe and gear will enter the Vault next? A: Prime Warframes, along with the gear included in their Prime Access, enter the Vault in the order of their release. Following this pattern, it is expected that Valkyr Prime, Cernos Prime, and Venka Prime be next to enter the Vault. For a list of other frequently asked questions, please visit the Official Warframe Prime Vault FAQ References *Last Chance For Frost Prime Parts In The Void 3/24/2015 *Last Chance For Mag Prime Parts In The Void! 7/7/2015 *Last Chance For Ember Prime In The Void 10/6/2015 *Last Chance For Rhino Prime In The Void 2/16/2016 *Last Chance For Loki Prime In The Void! 5/17/2016 *Last Chance For Nyx Prime In The Void! 8/23/2016 *New Items (Nova Prime) are entering Prime Vault! 11/22/2016 *Last chance for Volt Prime and Odonata Prime 2/28/2017 *Last Chance for Ash, Vectis, and Carrier Primes 5/30/2017 *Last Chance for Trinity Prime, Dual Kamas Prime, and Kavasa Kubrow Prime Collar! 8/29/2017 *Last Chance for Saryn Prime! 12/12/2017 *Last Chance for Vauban Prime! 3/20/2018 *Last Chance for Nekros Prime! 6/20/2018 de:Prime Vault Category:Prime